The present invention relates to a tractor with a monitoring system and means for locating the tractor.
It is known to display sensed parameters on an electronic tractor monitoring system. It is also known to provide a location system, eg a GPS satellite location system, in a combine harvester and to combine information from such a system with, for example, a continuous signal representative of the rate of flow of grain entering the harvester, thereby to produce a xe2x80x9cyield mapxe2x80x9d showing grain yield as a map over an area where the combine harvester has travelled.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tractor with an improved monitoring system.